Talk:Reign of the Guardians/@comment-35235721-20180406224034
Okay, plot time. A decade has passed since the Guardians last saw the Nightmare King, things have gone back to normal. Jack is struggling to get over the fact his first believer is onhis death bed, Jamie no longer sees Jack-hasnt since he turned 18. Jamie's youngest Nephew and Niece-both 12- are visiting him when it happens- Jamie dies. He leaves them his diary from when he was their age. It tells them all about the guardians and Pitch- but more importantly Jack. They go home and call his name, not thinking anything would happen when Jack appears. Now that everything is 'revealed' to them The Nephew gets curious. later that night he looks online and, being a mischeivious boy, finds a summoning spell for an ancient primordiol deity of Chaos, Eris. He gets his sister, grinning and talks her into doing it with him. Being a helpful and caring sister she does the summoning with him- though it all goes terribly wrong. After they summon the tall, forked tongue, pale skinned female do they realize that not all mischief is harmless. -cuts to a dark cave where suddenly silver gold eyes shot open before switching back to the scene at hand- Eris nearly kills the Nephew out of pure glee of being free, when the Niece offers herself up to the beast in exchange for her brothers safety. Eris accepts, taking the girl and disappearing through a vortex. The Nephew runs and despritely calls for Jack, but instead Sandy hears him and goes to the hysterical boy. The Nephew tells Sandy everything and Sandy picks him up and-as quickly as he can- flies to Norths place to summon the other guardians. Once everyone is there and filled in the moon shines down. MIM shows them what they need to do, who they need to defeat Eris. They would need Achillis Armor, Apollos bow and the golden apple. However, they also needed the help of one Pitch Black, the nightmare king. Here we cut to a scene of a younger looking Pitch-indecated by clothing- next to Nyx(goddess of the night and Eris Mother). Erebus(God of darkness) Stands behind them with a younger looking Eris. No sound is playing but the scene is self evident. Nyx and Erebus want Eris and Pitch to be wed. Cuts back to present day Pitch, barely a shadow on his own lairs wall. His eyes are barely open, but he was woken by the terror of two small children. He can smell the fear, it is everywhere and his nightmares stir because of it. He doesn't have the strength to sit up when a whole suddenly appears in the side of his lair, but he tries to move further into shadows when the Guardians step through. The only thing that stop him is an overwhelming scent of a childs fear, which causes him to forced himself into a stand- bones creaking loudly as he does so. "Why have I been graced with the honor of your precences?" He asks, sneering at them-a nightmare coming up beside him casually and he casually leans on her, pretending not to need the support but it is clear that his legs are shaking with the effort of even standing. "We need your help. Children are in danger, Man in Moon has requested you specifically." Nortn answers, swords in their seath as he steps forward- showing he does not wish to fight. "You want my help? Heh, no...no, Why would I help protect children? More importantly, why would I help you? Hmm? Sound a bit out of character, don't you think?" Pitch replies sarcastically. -After a bit of convincing Pitch goes with them, if only to be near the terrified child more to gain some energy and not fade- And that's all I have so far. What do y'all think?